Forever Yours, Indeed
by RoraShigoto
Summary: I was so sure of myself. And then he made sure to bring my own doubt in with his confession. I never looked at him like that. .:Demyx.Zexion:.
1. My Family Thinks I'm Gay

**So.. a new SHORT story is here. It's probably just gonna be five chapters or so. Not long at all. I'll try to make it humorous. My friend Sami is going to help me with that. Since I suck at humor. So there. I've been planning this for a bit now. And finally, I have the first chapter written! Which makes me very happy!**

**If you like this, please review and let me know. I'd like to know if people like it or not. So chyeah. I'm trying to be a bit more descriptive and insightful in my writing... You know. Experiments and all. Less dialogue and more.. otherness.**

* * *

My family thinks I'm gay.

It is the most annoying thing ever! I can not go through one dinner without some hint of mocking from them. It's bad enough that my brother, Roxas, is gay. But now that he is out of the closet, everyone expects the same from me soon. But their assumptions are wrong are wrong, of course. No, no, I'm not homophobic. How could I be? My best friend, Axel, is bisexual. He and my brother are even going steady for God's sake! My other best friend, Zexion, thinks it's pretty funny. But my seventeen year old friend dating my fifteen year old brother is a bit odd to me.

Anyways, I just don't think it's natural for all of my siblings plus me to like guys! What is my father going to say when he introduces us to one of his dates? "Hun, all of my children are into guys." Funny, too funny. Although I believe my dear Naminé may fancy both genders. She seems awfully flustered around her red headed friend lately.

But I am getting way off topic.

I could tell you a million times how all of this got started. But the problem is, I'm not too certain I know either. It just sort of... happened one day. You know. There's those days where you come to a realization about life. Like when you walk into your brothers room and find your best friend molesting him. Or when you sit down at dinner and your father asks, "You, too, Demyx?"

Eh heh... no. No, just because everyone else is, I'm not into guys. In the least bit. I swear. So, why must people keep buggin me about it. It's wrong for two reasons. One, I'm not and that's that. But two, it's no one's business except my own. I answered with my most defensive voice tone then. "No!"

The only problem is that my oh-so defensive voice just happened to come out a few octaves higher than normal. Damn. I saw Larxene grin madly and Roxas roll his eyes. Yeah, thank you, my dear loving siblings, for standing up for me. And the sarcasm should be oozing out of that sentence. really, I believe Roxas is happy that no one is bothering him about his newly found gay-ness. The bastard. He probably planned this a long time ago. It's revenge for that time I accidentally let it slip that Roxas used to like playing tea time with Naminéwhen they were younger.

But, come on! That was funny!

"Oh my, Dem," Larxene laughed her evil laugh of impending doom then. "I believe that you may be lying to us now...!"

When I lie to someone, my voice does get a little high. But that's only sometimes, actually. And she has no room to talk! "No, I'm just tired is all!" There, it was a good excuse, I thought... then. Now it sounds a bit old, though. Like I didn't even think of any other response. And that's why it was said. I couldn't think of any other response...

Ah, the memories of my loving family are... memorable, in the least. But, alas, I cannot bear them. And, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a bit melodramatic. So sue me.

"Drama today, I'll be home by six thirty," I said as I threw my bag over my shoulder and trudged outside with my siblings. We all stood in silence, the morning sleepiness still apparent. Well, except for Naiminé, she didn't seem too phased by it, as she was reading her new novel. I swear, there's not one day that you don't find her reading something.

"Gosh, when's the fucking bus gonna get here?!" Larxene exclaimed much too loudly for this time in the morning. The bus usually came around seven, but it was about five after. Poor, impatient Larxene. Not.

"It's coming right now," Roxas mumbled, rubbing sleep from his left eye. Indeed, just as he had finished stating this, the bus pulled up. Slowly, I walked to the open door. The thing about our bus, aside from the old sneaker smell, was that everyone on it was an asshole. Most people, at least.

I made my way down the aisle to the back seat, where Zexion sat, reading his history book -- which, yes, he did in his spare time. so what if he's crazy?! -- and listening to his iPod. I sat down next to him and automatically, he pulled a head phone piece from his left ear and said good morning to me. I took said headphone and placed it in my own ear, letting the soothing sounds of heavy metal music wake me up. I returned the good morning while dropping my bag to the floor of the bus and slouching into the seat.

"Demyx!" Axel said audibly. "You didn't call me back last night! What the hell?!"

I turned to look at Axel, who was just in the seat in front of me, with Roxas faithfully by his side. I quirked an eyebrow at the red head. "It was two in the fucking morning when you called! I don't even know what we talked about...!"

"What? Are you serious?!" At my nod, Axel continued his rampage of loudness and annoyance. "But you were giving me the answers to the algebra homework!"

I rolled my eyes at him, and he turned around. Oh joy, this day is already starting off at a great point.

Zexion closed his text book and put it back in his black messenger bag. We were almost at Twilight High, unfortunately. Sighing, I took the headphone out and handed it back to Zexion, who wrapped the pieces around his iPod. He put it in his packet and smiled up at me. I tried my best to give a smile back, but I think I failed. /_Ka-chug, ka-chug./_ Ugh, damn these stupid speed bumps!

Zexion and I simultaneously pressed out hands on the back of Axel's seat to keep from rearing forward as the bus stopped with its godawful brakes.

It seemed as though every high school student on the bus stood up at the same time. It was always like that. I guess we all just wanted to get away from the stupid yellow transporter. Oh yes, I made my school bus sound like a space ship.

After shuffling slowly off the bus, I I met up with Axel and Roxas, with Zexion by my side. We began to start up the steps that led to the hellhole known Twilight High.

"Shit..." I jumped at the sound of my sister's shrill voice behind me. I hadn't heard nor seen her there. "Has anyone seen Saix?"

"Over there," Zexion said monotonously, pointing toward the blue haired male sitting under a tree. In a flash, Larxene walked over to him.

We walked into the crowded school. The first thing everyone in school had to do was go to the commons area and check in. Yes, check in. It was because we didn't have homeroom or anything, and they had to make sure people got to school on time. So, we all walked to the commons area and lined up behind a horrid number of seniors, Roxas went to the sophomores line, to sign in.

It didn't take long. only because no one wanted to do it, so we all had the common sense to hurry. I signed my name below some Greg and then waited for Zexion and Axel. The sophomores took a bit longer, so we had to sit and wait on Roxas in out usual corner. However, for some reason today seemed stranger than normal all of a sudden. I sat down on the floor beside Zexion and leaned against the wall. Axel stood, watching for my brother, faithful boyfriend as always. I looked around to the crowd of people in the school. We still had fifteen minutes until class, and the freshmen and sophomores had finally realized to get a move on it. Roxas joined us, him and Axel sitting against the wall to my left.

Everyone seemed the same. Nothing looked different. Axel and Roxas talked quietly, Zexion read, and I... well, I wasn't doing my usual routine anymore.

I don't watch people. It's just how I am. Zexion does. He studies the way people move and talk. How they laugh about nothing or something so stupid it should be considered nothing. He watches them, mostly in disgust. But he's going to be a phsycologist. I'm not.

I don't think these useless specimen deserve it.

I'm a people person, sure. I'm "popular" in school, but only because I can get along with everyone. I don't care about labels or cliques, I just care about the person. And I don't particularly hate people. However, wasting my time just to really watch them bothers me. I hate watching how Christy is flirting way too much with Justin. Or Henry can't take his eyes off Layla's ass for five seconds. I just can't stand it.

But here I am, watching Jesse and Tyler crack up about a party that's going to happen this weekend.

And everything seemed normal, but different.

* * *

**What do ya think?! I don't know... Should I continue?**

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own KH or characters. I won Jesse and Tyler at a carnival near the mall; and I got Christy from a dumpster, where she belongs; and Justin was in a pack of Cracker Jacks. I'm not sure if he was the prize or not. I could claim them, but they may never be used again in this story. So I won't.

**Much respect, much love. Goodbye!**


	2. Don't Give Me That Look

**Oh my! Wow, thank you all for your support on this stroy! I really didn'y expect anyone to like it, heh. Well, this chapter has not been to Sami, because I can't get in touch with her. So, it probably won't be funny. Sorry. I was trying to wait and post this until Sami had seen it and helped me, but I couldn't wait any longer. So I just winged it.**

**Thank you to: Roxas-Has-A-Stick, 6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9, Kaida Shade, Roxy loves his Zexy, belovedkoneko, StripehChekaz, and RedRosexBlackHeart for reviewing the first chapter and giving me support to write this one!**

Don't give me that look.

I know, I know. I need to pay attention, but leave me alone. I'm bored out of my mind. So, you can just turn your pretty little face away from me and leave me in peace. Just for a minute.

I felt a sudden hard kick on my right leg as Zexion whispered, "Demyx, pay attention. Unless you want to fail again."

I nodded, pretending to listen to the teacher. It wasn't like the old goat was saying anything of importance. But of course, I had to be friends with Zexion. Zexion hated, nay, despised those who goofed off in class whilst the teacher was talking. Like he was really one to talk, though. Half the time in Ms. Fulcon's class, Twelfth Lit, Zexion was reading a book, completely lost and oblivious to anything else around him. Oh, the hypocritical bastard. How dare he judge me! I'll show you Zexion! I shall… not listen and go back to doodling on my paper.

Another kick in my shin confirmed the Zexion had seen this. He didn't say anything this time; probably because of the sour I look I tried to give him. Tried because, to tell you the truth, sometimes, Zexion scares the fucking shit out of me. No joke. He can get pissed easily and when he does get pissed, it is a rather frightening experience. I think I should receive a badge of honor for being the one to live through most of those experiences. Yeah, gold medal titled, "I survived the Pissed-Off Zexion Phenomenon". Completely and utterly useless material, eh?

So, as the teacher finished up his speech of bullshit, I turned to my computer monitor eagerly. Technology was pretty easy. A few projects here and there, and then goof off. Everyone knew the teacher was a first year. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. Ah, the joy of slacking off.

I had finished the latest assignment yesterday so I labeled today an official Good Off day. Straight to the internet, I clicked. I was on an expedition to check my email. Zexion went to some website, the same one he had been glued to for days, and fucking read. He read. Who the hell sits in front of their computer and reads on the internet?! What is wrong with him?! I swear, on day he's going to be sent to an insane asylum. For… I don't know. Reading so much. He's going to go insane from reading too much. There we go.

The strange thing is: I think he could actually manage that.

I signed in and went to my inbox. Spam, spam, chain mail, Roxas, spam, maps. I check them all and deleted them. Then, having a yahoo account, an IM message popped up on the screen. Terrible thing to have, yahoo, when you want to avoid people. Only because when you go to your email, it automatically signs you in to chat.

It was Roxas. Who else, of course…? He was in English right now, so he had computer access as well. I sighed, looking at his message.

**-Roxas- says:**

_hey im bored wat r u up to?_

Rolling my eyes, I closed the box, ignoring him. Little brothers can be such a fucking pain. I signed off messenger and sat back. What to do, what to do Damn, everything was blocked off the internet...

I looked over to Zexion, who was of course still reading. He seemed a bit lost in his little story. I shouldn't interrupt him.

"Zexion?"

He snapped his head up to look at me, letting out a small, "Hm?"

I saw his eyes trying to travel back to the screen and pay attention to me at the same time. It was a sight, truly, to remember. I coughed, which brought his eyes directly to me. I smiled the best could while holding in laughter. "I'm bored."

"And?" His answer didn't sound all too pleased with me. His face turned back to the monitor, ignoring me the best he could. I knew it because I get that a lot. It's not that bad, really. Although a lot of people would get tired Zexion's usual "I'm pissed at the world" mood. But I find it kind of funny.

"What are you reading?" I asked, putting my head on his shoulder and looking at the text. He shoved me away, mumbling a few threats. I sat still for a short moment, before throwing my arms around Zexion's torso and crying, "Aw! Don't be like that Zexy-kins! Can't we just be friends?!"

Heh, that'll show you, Mr. PMS!

He sincerely hated when I acted like a child. Which is what made it very fun! Yeah, I know some are shaking their heads at me, muttering how incredibly stupid and childish I was. But at least I knew how to live life and enjoy it. That means having fun. Just in case you're wondering.

"Demyx," the accused male said with a low voice. It would have scared the shit out of you, I'm sure. But I was much too used to it. His head hung low, so he didn't have to acknowledge those who were staring. "Get. Off. ...now!"

I only clung tighter to him. "B-but we're friends, right?! Friends should stay together and be nice to each other and- oof!"

I was cut short by a punch in my stomach. Damn! You little...! How dare he? He thinks he can punch me and get away with it! No way in hell! No one punches me, Demyx, who one day shall rule the world. I swear to you, Zexion, right here and now, that when that day comes, you shall be a slave for me in the kitchen. And you're not allowed to have shoes... or socks! So if anything, like hot stew, spills onto the floor, it'll burn your feet. And then, you'll be thinking: if only I had been Demyx's friend and not punched him in the stomach...!

The day will come.

"Owwie, that wasn't nice!" I informed him. I let go of him, as he was wanting anyways, and held an arm across my stomache. A few snickers resounded around me. Yeah, all of you can fuck off. You try being punched by Zexion. He may not look like much, but damn...!

"I told you," Zexion said, a small smirk on his face. I returned to my computer, where I spent the rest of the period searching the web and chatting with Roxas.

Second period, I had Twelfth Lit, with Zexion. With Ms. Fulcon. Ms. Fulcon is probably the last person anyone would want to have to deal with. So sorry J-Star, but I think Ms. Fulcon has taken your place as Queen Bitch.

She assigned us seats, which meant the Zexion and I couldn't even sit near each other. Who does that anymore?! I sat further back than Zexion, and he wouldn't turn around to talk to me or anything. He was always doing something, not relevant to the class, while Ms. Fulcon stood at the board. Which she did most of the time, jotting down note after note for us to write down.

Although I'm not even sure anybody wrote anything the entire class period. It passed as usual, with me taking out a slip of paper and drawing while the two girls to my sides, one on the left and one on the right, whispered and passed notes.

By the time second block was over, it was time for my lunch. Zexion and I walked out together, being joined by Saïx as we made our way toward the cafeteria. Nothing of significance happened during lunch, unless you count Axel throwing food at people who passed by. It wasn't long before we were all headed back for third block.

Axel and I were in the same history class for third block. We were supposed to have the course finished last year, but since we didn't do anything in class, we failed it. Naturally. So we had to re-take the course. Really, it wasn't that hard; read a few chapters, takes some notes, do worksheets for homework, then take a multiple choice test. Oh yeah, our school was great at preparing us for college...!

I led the way to the back of the classroom, where we always sat, and took my seat. Axel sat to my left, pulling out his cell phone and beginning to text someone. I sighed and took out the usual: my notebook. I opened to a blank page and took my mechanical pencil from my pocket.

"Hey, Demyx." I looked up to the sound of Axels' voice. He was grinning and wering the mischevious smile that I knew all too well. "Wanna go to a party this Friday?"

"Um," I said, thinking if I had any plans this weekend. The answer was no, which was the usual. "Okay. Sure."

Maybe that's when it all started to crumble downhill.

**Want to know something that's pretty fucked up? 's spell-checker allows 'u' and 'r' but apparently 'him' is not a word. Anyways. I think I fixed most of the typos. I hope so, at least.**

**Sorry for all the useless information in this chapter. It was mainly a filler and sort of just a look on Demyx's usual life. Because apparently there's something different. O.o**

**Stay tuned. And please review! I love reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzeh and happeh. TxT**

**_Much respect, much love! Goodbye._**


	3. A Bit Melodramatic

**-sigh- Okay, I am first off so sorry for this chapter. Basically nothing happens. O.o But... I'm just going to post it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I'm a bit melodramatic.

Okay, way over melodramatic. I freak out at minor things and I break down at stupid movies. A lot of people steer clear of me when I get like that. Too emotional and such. It's not my fault, though. I just... can't help it, really. But, being over-dramatic does have some advantages. Like always getting a big lead in the school play. And it's disadvantages, too. Like getting a big lead in the school play.

I walked into the auditorium with a sigh. Practice for this particular play, Alice in Wonderland, actually, was literally killing me. I was the Mad Hatter, who, in our version, had way too many confusing lines to think about. Alice's job was pretty easy, in my opinion, she just had to act confused and stupid the entire time. Of course, Christy had been perfect for that part. I even assisted and encouraged that. Her natural instinct and train of thought was, to say the least, stupid. Yes, she was an idiot.

I stifled a laugh as she again messed up her line. Zexion, beside me, flicked my arm, causing me to shut up.

Oh yeah. Forgot.

Zexion's the one who wrote the play. He had set everything up, not wanting to be in a play at all. But he was our best play writer. He helped assign the parts, but didn't get to choose. He told the casting crew, which consisted of Marluxia and Olette, who might be able to play who and such. Which is probably why I'm always getting the harder parts. Maybe I could persuade Axel to join drama and help me out. Yeah. Then, they couldn't let me be in the play because half of my face would be severely ripped off and burned.

I could turn the part down, and I know you're all thinking it. But... when you have our director, you don't want to deal with that whole process, believe me. Or not. Try it out. Maybe you'll get lucky and walk away only partially emotionally scarred for life.

Oh well...

I suppose playing the Mad Hatter is pretty fun, anyways. I mean, he's the-

"Demyx! Are you even listening to me?!" Zexion's voice broke my thoughts. I blinked at him, my face blank. Was... was he seriously talking? "Yes, I was talking to you!"

Holy shit! Zexion can read minds?! Hm...

I am a grapefruit.

"No, Dem, you're not," Zexion sighed. My eyes widened and an involuntary smile passed my face. "And no, I can't. You're mind is just too predictable..."

He rolled his eyes at me, while my face fell flat. Aw, ruin my fun, ya spoilsport...

"Uh," I tried to think about what Zexion could have been saying, but instead just ended up asking him. "What were you talking about?"

He scoffed at me, saying, "I was telling you that we need to get your wardrobe together soon, so be thinking about it. And, you're up next in two minutes."

I scrambled to my feet, nodding and going backstage. I searched around for my things, needing my script. Of course, as fate would have it, I found it after five minutes of searching around. My backpack was buried under three others, hence the search. I took out the script and went to the stage, trying to drown the voice of Mr. Hurtle, the director, out. "Demyx? What's wrong with you? Do you _want_ to be a failure in life?! Now, get to the scene!"

Needless to say, drama practice that Wednesday was not too fun.

When five thirty came around, I exclaimed with relief. Zexion and I quickly got outside, waiting for Axel to come pick us up. Neither of us had cars, unfortunately. For the past four or five years, we've been bumming rides off of Axel and his brother Reno before that. How wonderful, right? Yeah, just shut up...

It wasn't too long until Axel came into view with his red Mercedes. The rich bastard... I climbed in front, since last week I sat in back. Zexion got in the back seat silently. And soon, we were taking off down the road. One thing is for sure, I advise everyone, absolutely everyone, to never ride with Axel. Unless it's absolutely necessary. Why? He's a fucking maniac. I know you were all thinking it. Well, you're right. He drives eighty in a fifty zone. And, the strange thing is, he's never gotten a ticket. How's that for a fucked up town?

"You guys hungry?" Axel asked, not really meaning it as a question. He meant, I'm hungry, let's eat. Who's paying?

"I'm not really-"

Zexion was cut off by Axel again exclaiming, "Let's go to Wendy's."

I shook my head, smiling lightly. Yeah. That's Axel in a nutshell for you.

We took a turn into the fast food restaurant, stopping to park with a harsh halt. I held my hand out to the dashboard to stop myself from falling forward.Damn, when is he going to learn to take it easy?

Zexion and I somewhat reluctantly got out and followed the red head into the building. It smelled like they always do; horrible. I hated fast food. It always tasted funny and/or freezer burnt. Which is not to my linking.

Not gay, shut up.

Taking a seat a seat in the booth, I told Axel what I wanted and Zexion did the same. Then I gave him money for both of our food. Axel could pay for his own. Zexion sulked beside me, waiting for his food so we could get the fuck out of here. "Oh, hey, Zex, you want to go somewhere this weekend?"

"Um, where?" he asked me, sounding bored and somewhat curiously. At least as curious as Zexion could sound.

"A party-"

"No."

"But, why not?" I asked immediately. He shook his head, and I asked again.

"Because I already heard about it. No."

"Not that party, Zex," Axel interrupted, setting the tray of food down on the surface of the table. "Nah, I'm throwing a party. Just for us. Come on, waddya say?"

"I see," Zexion said, almost smirking. "So, you weren't invited?"

I laughed as Zexion came to that conclusion. Axel, always the smooth one, quickly retaliated, "What?! Are you kidding? Of course I was... I just thought it would be better to throw one just for our group!"

He grinned triumphantly at us. At which I knew for sure that Zexion was right. "Hn, so you weren't invited. Fine, I'll come. When?"

"Friday, eight."

"Who's coming?" I asked him, taking my fries out.

"Us, Roxas, Marly, Larxene, Kairi, Saix, Namine, Xigbar, maybe Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Riku, Sora, and... oh, I guess that's it."

"Why are my siblings going?" I asked immediately.

"Because if I don't let Namine come, Kairi will tell my parents. And Larxene... she forced me. Can you just imagine the horrors that would occur if she found out she wasn't invited? Roxas because... I like Roxas."

"Whatever."

We ate fast, then I was dropped off at my house, since it was closet. I told them bye and went inside, ready to crash. My feet were dead tired from practice.

* * *

**Yeah. Short. Not funny in the least bit. Sorry again. I know... I fail at this. My first and last attempt at humor, I promise. So... next chapter will hopefully be longer. I suppose this will be five maybe six chapters. With a corny ending, most likely. v.v**

**Please review, tell me what I can better myself at.**

**Oh, PS: Sorry for Namine's name. I can't remember how to get the special e without going to my character map, which I'm too lazy to do.**

**_Much respect, much love._**


	4. So What If I'm Impatient?

So what if I'm impatient?

I don't care. Why should anyone else? It's not my fault that Larxene seriously spends way too much time in the godforsaken bathroom. Or that I had to spend ten minutes trying to get Roxas up. Ten minutes of which I could have been using to get into the shower first. And ten minutes of which that I could have been ready to go and not running late; therefore resulting in my non-impatience this very Thursday morning.

Yeah. I'm not a very good morning person, eh?

"Larxene, come on!" I yelled to her through the door. I expected to get a very angry, snappy comeback screeched back at me, however, the apocalyps must be coming. For my little sister came out of the bathroom. Wow. I man wow. She listened...? Maybe she could be turning over a new leaf. Maybe she has seen the light that is happiness and forgiveness.

Maybe.

But... then would she still be looking at me like five thousand knives are going to shoot from her eyes and stab me in the face?

Maybe.

"Shut up, Demyx!" The words spat into my face, like, literally. "I just had to finish putting on my eyeliner, okay?! Jeez!"

And wih that, the blond bitch walked down the hall toward her room. Fuck... That was kind of scary. Ah well. Not my fault that she took up my bathroom time.

I shrugged it off and resumed to take my shower and get ready for school.

This morning wasn't as bad as yesterday, though. I was actually awake and ready for everything -- well, at least for the bus to come. However, I did feel a bit sorry for poor Roxas, he looked about as dead as our old cat five years ago. That's pretty bad, by the way. Poor Fluffy-kins.

"Hey, Rox," I said, nudging my younger brother on the shoulder lightly. "Come on, look alive, the bus is coming."

And, as if on cue, the bus stopped in front of us, opening the door expectantly. And, as per usual, we all stacked on, sitting in our normal seats. I went back to sit with Zexion. Axel and Roxas sat in front of us. And for now, everything seemed okay. But, I had that same feeling again. Difference...? Whatever.

Shrugging it off, I plucked a head phone out of Zexion's ear and placed it into mine, listening to music on the way to school. Axel was engaged in conversation with Roxas, not even greeting me. He seemed to be pretty excited about tomorrow night, although I now had the feel ing that I would have to keep a close eye on my baby brother and his red headed boyfriend. Don't want anything to happen...

"Dem, come on, we're almost there," Zexion said, his voice still the usual almost monotone; that's not different. "Relinquish the head phone."

"Huh, oh yeah, sure," I laughed as I took out his headphone and gave it back to him. He put it up in his bag and then placed his hand on Axel's seat as we hit the speed bump. I waited for the bus to pull up to the curb before I stood up and waited in the asile for Axel and Roxas to get out before me. Zexion was behind me and we all made out way inside.

Yay school. Just what I want to do today.

Everyone always seemed to move slower on Thursdays. I'm not sure why. But we waited for a while to sign in. How boring.

Hm... Thursdays just have no point to them.

Yeah. See: Monday is the beginning of the week. Tuesday is the day to recover from the grogginess of Monday. Wednesday is the middle of the week; or so it is nicknamed "HumpDay" by Axel and me. Friday is the end of the week. And Saturday and Sunday is the weekend. Get it? Thursday has no point whatsoever.

Ever think about it?

Maybe that's why it took forever to get signed in. We didn't even have time to sit and meet up before first block started. Zexion and I went to Technology in silence. We did the same thing as always; sit around and "work on our projects." Not different.

Second block went smoothly as well. I doodled as Fulcon lectured about something. I even got called on to answer a question. Granted, I didn't know nor do I remember what the question was or was about, but apparently I gave a good enough answer for her: "Uh, I'm not sure." Totally. It at least got me through. Maybe it was that 'Thursday Disease' that didn't land me in detention. She was so phased by it being... today, that she didn't even have time to think about giving me detention; she decided giving a brutal glare was good enough for me. Sure. I'll go with that.

Nothing else happened in Lit. Everything was the usual monotone, bland, boring way it always was. Disappointing, I know.

Something... is still different.

Lunch followed, of course. Yay for spaghetti. Who doesn't love noodles splattered with pasta sauce? Yummy.

The only conversation during lunch was about upcoming exams and - what else? - Axel's party. It was mostly him talking about it. How his parents were going to be gone until Sunday. How the party started at eight thirty. How there would be all kinds of nice junk food. And even how we were all going to be forced to swear on our very souls never to let it get out to any of the parents; so as Axel would stay alive for a bit longer. At least until graduation.

"Hey, Dem, I've got a favor to ask ya," Axel said as he and I parted from the others and made our way to third block. I muttered a small what, which may have been a mistake. "Could I, uh, maybe borrow about... twenty five dollars or so...?"

"Gosh, why did I know I would regret it?"

"Because you've been friends with my since fifth grade-"

"And that's a bit too long... Yeah, sure. I'll get my allowance tomorrow anyways. Just pick me up early at my house and we'll go pick up some things you need."

"Yeah sure."

I shook my head at him as we entered the classroom. Leave it to Axel to ask for money at just about the last minute. Of course.

I guess history wasn't too bad today, though. The teacher let us have a free day, probably because he was just too lazy to teach anything. But, hey, I'm not complaining one bit. At least I got to catch up on Twelfth Lit a bit... by about three pages.

"Come on, Dem." I looked up from the text book to Axel. He had swung his bag over his shoulder and was waiting for me to get up, I presume. "Come on, Demyx; let's go. He doesn't care if we stick around or not."

"I think it'd be better just to stay here, Ax-"

"Demyx! Let's go! Zexion has corrupted your mind. You never do anything fun anymore!" he exclaimed quite loudly. I forced myself not to look at the others around, I could feel their stares as is. Hesitantly, I nodded and got up. Peer pressure is the worst thing in the word, ya know?

**Yeah, it sucks. And it's not funny. I'm stuck in a terrible position known very well as writer's block. But it's been like a month, so I'll be damned if I don't update. I'm very sorry that this chapter is just lacking... everything. It lacks a lot.**

**But, I'm sure my writer's block case may go away soon. Maybe when school starts back. Which, I have band camp this week, so that's pretty much when school starts back for me. Yay... I'm so fucking excited...**

**Anyways. Rambling... I suppose I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you all so much! I hope you keep reading and I hope it doesn't disappoint you so much that you keep giving good reviews...!**

**_Much respect, much love!_**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Okay!! Here we go...!**

**I'm terribly, horribly sorry for my absence! I feel completely sick about it. Please, please forgive me! I shall have many updates soon as I now have a plan. Perhaps sometime rather soon?**

**Anyways: for those who may be mad or anxious or whateva, please do not take any offense. I honestly did not mean for said absence to happen. We lost internet at my house. I have been trying to update, but you cannot save documents on . I had to delete all text on one of my old, and only one still up, documents already on here.**

**So... I'm sorta back in a sense. Since I have a plan of how to update now. .**

bye.

_Much respect, much love  
__RoraShigoto_


End file.
